


The Phantom of BAM Opera House

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Fluff, M/M, Opera house, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A day in the theatre becomes a mystery. The detectives work in the case of an opera house with problems.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the next Detective Stiles mystery. I came up with this mystery a while back. I adore the Phantom of the Opera tale. I knew that I wanted to write a mystery centering around an opera house. But finding the perfect mystery to go with the idea is easier said than done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is a time for love and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I'll be focused on TS right now.

Shuichi was giving Rei and Hiro a tour of Brooklyn. So far, they had seen Brooklyn Bridge, Brooklyn Bridge Park, and Coney Island. There were some extra sites such as Statue of Liberty, Central Park and Times Square.

"They have Chinatown here if you're interested." Shuichi added.

"They have it here too?" Hiro perked up in interest.

"Yes." Shuichi replied. They talked a bit more as Shuichi took them to Asgard; the department store, Heven, and A Taste of Home. They walked in the bakery just in time to see the staff taking down the Jan decor and putting up Valentine's Day decor.

Red, pink, and white decor were put up. Amras and Amrod were helping hang up hearts, swirl decorations, and streamers. Clint, Hinata, and Mika were busy setting out ingredients for the months' treats. Heather, Tenten, and Fu, were helping out by handing out fliers advertising the sale. The men were handed fliers.

"Valentine's Day sale?" Hiro perked up in interest.

"They always have cookies and cupcakes. Sometimes they have candy. Last year they had chocolate fondue." Shuichi recalled.

"They're having it again." Hiro said as he read the flier.

"What kind of holidays do you cover?" Rei asked the staff curiously.

"About everything, we have a special sale every month. This month, we're having Valentine's Day with a special section for Mardi Gras. Next month, we're covering St. Patrick's Day and White Day." Hinata explained.

"White Day? Please tell me more." Rei was intrigued.

"I can try to find last year's menu." Bronwen answered.

"That would be nice." Rei smiled.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they discussed Valentine's Day.

"The kids have their cards." Steve was saying.

"Is it possible for us to attend both the V-day sale at A Taste of Home and the festival?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Yes, it is." Steve replied.

"Do you have the candy set out?" Bucky continued his line of questioning.

"Yes, here they are." Steve held up the little bowls. They talked some more before sharing a kiss.

* * *

**_BAM Howard Gilman Opera House;_ **

Someone watched the stage from their hiding place. The cast milled around while rehearsing. They scowled darkly as they fumed and seethed.

'They would pay!' the person fumed. Then they saw a sign announcing; 'The Phantom of Opera' They smiled as an idea came to them...


	2. Decorate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Springbrook Center gets ready for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-4 will be posted. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues kept me busy for the last month, and this fic isn't exactly my top priority. Updates will be slow for awhile, but yes this fic will be done.

Springbrooks Center was bustling with activity. The residents were decorating for the upcoming festival. White, pink, and red decor went up. Streamers, valentine hearts, and swirl decorations were put up. Matching balloons were placed here and there. Flowers were centerpieces on tables and desks in most rooms.

The flowers consisted of pink & red roses, pink & white ambrosia, red camellias, red carnations, red chrysanthemums, daisies, pink, white, & red Asters, pink and red gloxinia, white lilies, red & white orchids, red tulips, red, pink, & white phlox flowers. The center was breathtaking.

* * *

After lunch, the couples went to the movies; they watched Mary Poppins Returns. They marveled at the bright vibrant colors. The songs were majestic and the plot captivating. They left the theater discussing the movie.

* * *

**_Rainbow Bookshop;_ **

Rei, Shuichi, and Hiro visited the new bookstore. They saw Valentine's Day decorations being put up. The staff were rearranging the books. Valentine themed stories and history books were placed on top of tables. The history books covered Abraham Lincoln, Martin King Jr, Ruby Bridges, and Harriet Tubman.

New book releases were placed on the display bookshelves. There were hardcovers and paperbacks. There were books in just about every genre on the shelves, even graphic novels.

At the cafe, there were strawberry milkshake, hot chocolate, and tea. There was valentine's heart shaped cookies and cupcakes with the usual buttercream frosting on top.

"Welcome to the Rainbow Bookshop." Ryan said as she greeted them.

* * *

**_kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Steve brought his patients to the kitchen. He was introducing them to a new method of therapy.

"Here's a new MO; baking. We will be making chocolate." he announced. The teens perked up in interest.

"First, let's begin with the safety basics." Steve declared.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the couch. They talked about their day before settling down to watch a sitcom. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bridal roses: happy love  
> Red roses: love/romance  
> pink roses: love, happiness, grace, admiration  
> ambrosia: mutual/requited love  
> red camellia: you're a flame in my heart  
> red carnations: my heart aches for you  
> red chrysanthemum: I love you  
> daisy: loyal love,  
> Aster (starworts) symbol of love/daintiness  
> gloxinia: love at first sight  
> red orchids: desire/passion  
> pink orchids: innocence/admiration  
> red tulips: declaration of love  
> phlox: our souls are united  
> white lilies: It's heavenly to be with you


	3. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Taste of Home prepares for Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3-4 will be posted next.

**_Haven tea house;_ **

Rei, Shuichi, and Hiro returned to Heven. They were shown to the Japanese tea ceremony room. They took their seats and sat down to green tea and wagashi. They talked over their tea and treats. They smiled as they caught up with each other and discussed their plans for their vacation.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery;  
_ **

The crew were busy at work. They made Valentine's Day themed treats. Cookies were covered with white, pink, and red frosting and sprinkles. Cookie cutouts took the shape of Valentine hearts, doves, arrows, and cupids. Cupcakes were covered with buttercream frosting, sprinkles, and cupcake toppers. Toppers consisted of cupids, doves, and valentine's day hearts. 

Other treats were cream puffs and eclairs. The eclairs flavors were raspberry and rose, strawberries and cream, milk chocolate, and dark chocolate. There were sakura mochi, vanilla bean macroons, and chocolate fondue.

"Wonderful job!" Bronwen beamed as she finished tasting an eclair.

* * *

Rehearsal for Phantom of Opera was underway. The crew were busy setting up equipment while the actors practiced their lines. Despite the routine, there was noticeable tension. All of sudden, the chandelier broke and fell to the floor. Moments later, all the hell broke loose literally...

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

****The families plus Chris, Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle got together for dinner. Dinner consisted of spaghetti and meat balls. There was house salad and garlic bread. They laughed as they caught up with each other over a delicious meal. It was a fun break from the stress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch and watched a Disney movie; Coco. The plot had them captivated from start to end. When the credits rolled, Rei asked Shuichi.

"Why Disney?" he wanted to know.

"Ryan loves Disney and introduced me to them." came the reply as they shared a kiss.


	4. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples plan their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives were discussing their plans for Valentines' when Spinel arrived at the office with a new case.

"The BAM theater is experiencing problems. They claim a ghost is haunting it." he announced. The detectives sat up.

"We're listening." Stiles said.

* * *

The couples went to a chocolatier for their group date. They toured the shop and learned about the progress of making chocolate. They got to try some samples. Then they brought some chocolate to take home. Overall, it was the perfect date.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins, Lottie, and Lila were in the theater at their school. Their classes were putting on a play about Abraham Lincoln's life. The teachers briefed them on the details. Then they started trying to figure out which child had which part...

* * *

**_BAM Opera House;_ **

The phantom fumed to themselves in their laid. White hot fury coursed throughout their veins. They paced the floor furiously as thoughts raced through their mind.

'Blast it all! Those pests refuses to take a hint! The letter didn't work neither did the chandelier!' They turned and resumed pacing.

'What do I have to do to make them see?!' they pondered. Then they sat down to think of new ideas...

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They locked the door to their bedroom and stripped. Then they got on the bed and Bucky got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped his husband carefully.

When Steve was ready, Bucky coated his own erection with the lube, then took his husband. Bucky went slow as he dragged it out for as long as possible.

"Hurry up, Bucky!" Steve exclaimed.

"Nope," Bucky replied as he thrust in and out. Some time later, he finally took pity on Steve and wrapped his fingers around him. He stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve shook as his climax hit him. Bucky held out for a bit before coming deep inside of the blond. As they recovered in the aftermath, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.


	5. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason talk about the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5-6 just might be posted this weekend. Again, we will have to see. I'm switching back to FY tmw.

**_BAM Opera House;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Skye, Rei, Shuichi, Hiro, and the twins began their investigation. They accompanied Spinel to BAM Opera House. When they arrived, Spinel showed his ID to the guard and they were let in. Spinel took them to the spot where the chandelier had fallen.

"Where did the chandelier fall from? Do you have the rope or chain?" Masumi wanted to know.

"Follow me." Spinel said.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason and their friends discussed the upcoming Valentine's Day dance at their school. The teens were excited. The girls were talking about going dress shopping, while the males chatted. There was less than 2 weeks away from Valentine's Day. They couldn't wait.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out for lunch. They ordered sandwiches and soups with regular coke. They had candy cookies for dessert.

They smiled and flirted over their meal. As they finished up their lunch and stood up to clear the table, Bucky kissed his husband and smiled.

* * *

**_BAM Opera House;  
_ **

At the opera house, chaos was breaking out. Mia was throwing a fit, while the director rubbed his temples. Abigail was fretting over the chandelier incident. She was completely distracted that she failed to do proper inventory of the costumes. Her inattention would return to bite her in the ass later.

Grey and Alastair were massively annoyed by the delays. Karim was looking bored. He was about to step out for some fresh air when Spinel arrived with the detectives...

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on the bed to discuss the new case.

"Talk about bringing fiction to life." Stiles was saying.

"I haven't watched Phantom of Opera movie in a long time. But I think it is one of Ryan's favorite stories. She admitted to finding a script and reading the entire thing." Derek mused.

"Excellent, we'll pull her in and ask her for help. In case our so called phantom decides to reenact the entire thing." Stiles decided.

"Good idea. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't there some murders in it?" Derek responded.

"There was... But I really hope that we doesn't get to that point!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek had to agree. The case was bizarre enough without adding murders to it.


	6. What Are Your Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next. Sorry about the delay but I got sidetracked with something else. I finally have time to get this typed up and posted. Depending on how things pans out, ch 7 should be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives met up to discuss their findings.

"The chandelier was sabotaged." Masumi was saying.

"There are five persons of interest; Mia, Abigail, Grey, Alastair, and Karim." Jimmy reported.

"Great, five suspects and not enough clues. This is going to be a complicated case." Rei grumbled. They groaned.

"Spinel always bring us tough cases." Stiles answered.

"We haven't had any cases with a supposed ghost in some time. So we were overdue for one." Masumi replied. They continued to discuss the case...

* * *

After lunch, Hiro talked over the phone with Jodie. They were catching up with each other. Hiro filled Jodie in on the details of their new case.

"Rei and I got mixed up with a case. A phantom is haunting an opera house. I know cliche. Apparently, the culprit has a sense of humor and irony." Hiro was saying.

"I just hope that they doesn't decide to follow the script. Yeah, I miss you too." Hiro finished. Then they ended the conservation.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

****The Rogers-Barnes family sat down to dinner. Dinner consisted of salmon, rice, and some veggies. They talked about their respective days. They laughed as they talked and caught up with each other. It was a nice break from their day.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples went to a murder mystery dinner for their group date. They had chicken alfredo with broccoli and rolls. Dessert was New York Cheesecake. The mood was merry as they watched The Mousetrap. 

The plot held their attention from start to end. Overall, it was the perfect night.

* * *

**_BAM theatre;  
_ **

The phantom was messing with the costumes at the theatre. They had some scissors in their hands as they cut up a costume. Sadly they were caught red handed when Mia walked in the dressing room and caught them.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Mia shouted. She took a closer look and shrieked.

"You was the one behind the chandelier?! You bastard!" she screamed into fury as she started throwing things at them. Then she got out her phone as she stormed off.

The phantom stood up and ran after her. They caught up just as Mia managed to reach the director.

"Hello, director?" she was saying.

"I know who the phantom is. It's-" the conservation was abruptly cut off as Mia lost air. Mia clawed at her neck, desperately trying to get the scarf off.

The phone fell to the ground. Moments later, Mia collapsed to the ground as she lost consciousness.

"Hello?" the director asked as the phantom ended the phone call...


	7. Tell Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have a body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. BSI will be updated next.

**_BAM theatre;_ **

Parrish and his squad arrived at the theater. They walked into the theatre and found the crime scene techs and the ME milling around. Police officers were taking statements from the cast and crew members.

"What do you have for me?" Parrish asked Melinda.

"She was strangled with a scarf." Melinda reported.

"Mia!" the director shouted in horror.

"She was an actress and opera singer. They were putting on a play; Phantom of the Opera." Natasha reported.

"The autopsy should tell me more. But TOD was between 10 to midnight." Melinda stated.

"Thank you. She's all yours." Parrish said. The techs converged on the body and loaded Mia's body on a gurney...

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch and talked as they watched a sitcom. The episode had them captivated from start to end. As the credits rolled, they shared a kiss.

* * *

**_BAMD theatre;_ **

Grey, Alistair, Abigail, and Karim met up to discuss Mia's murder.

"Her death is one I never saw coming." Grey was saying. Abigail eyed him skeptically.

"Really? She did piss you and everyone else off." Abigail wanted to know.

:Yeah, but most people wouldn't resort to murder! They have careers to think about. Plus no one wants to go to jail!" Alistair exclaimed.

"You have a point." Abigail had to admit. They would have continued their discussion if the assistant director hadn't spotted them.

"Guys! It's rehearsal! You have more important things to be doing!" they lambasted.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting. The mood was glum.

"Wonderful, the phantom graduated to murder, just like in the story." Stiles was saying.

"Time to call Ryan in." Derek declared, getting out his phone. A few minutes later, Ryan walked in the office and was shown to a seat.

"Tell us what you know the Phantom of the Opera. How the actual story went." Masumi requested,.

"Well, the story goes like this..." Ryan began.

* * *

**_bedroom, Shuichi's apartment;  
_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They kissed and caressed each other. When things started to get frisky, they moved it to the bedroom. They locked the door and stripped.

When they were nude, they got onto the king bed and Rei got the lube. Rei coated his fingers with the lube and prepped his husband carefully. It had been months after all.

When Shuichi was ready, Rei parted his legs and got in between his thighs. He covered his cock with the lube and thrust inside. He went slow and dragged it out.

Rei sucked hickeys into Shuichi's skin as he moved. Shuichi dug his fingernails into his husband's back. Twenty minutes passed before they were close to their climaxes.

Rei wrapped his fingers around the brunette and started stroking. A moment later, Shuichi made a mess of both of their stomachs as he came. Rei held out for three minutes before he came deep inside the older man. As they recovered, they kissed and smiled.


	8. Love and Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to go through their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-10 will be posted next. The rest should be posted tmw.

A few days later, the detectives visited NYPD. They put together the remaining suspects; Abigail Grey, Alistair, and Karim in a room. The suspects all looked at each other and tried to come out with alibis.

"They aren't giving any information." Masumi reported.

"Can your team get any answers out of them?" Stiles asked.

"On it." Parrish replied. His team each took a suspect and started talking with them.

* * *

While the investigation was underway, Elizabeth and Steve held a group therapy session for the teens. Ryan, Blake, Malik, Maya, and Celebrimbor were in attendance. The mood was pensive. While Maya and Celebrimbor were doing well, Ryan and Blake had some ways to go. Malik was still struggling.

"Tell us the first thing that goes through your mind." Steve began.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cooked lunch and sat down to eat their meal. They stalked about their respective days over their meal. When lunch ended, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home;_ **

A Taste of Home held their annual Valentine's Day sale. The bakery was decked out in pink, red, and white streamers, balloons, and decals.  Cupcakes had been placed on the cupcake stand. Trays and platters held cookies, eclairs, and cream puffs. Another table held the chocolate fondue pot and dippers.

Customers milled around. Bucky and Steve were there with their kids and Ryan. Shuichi had brought Rei and Hiro.

Ryan brought strawberry & cream eclairs and cream puffs. She chose strawberries, wafers, and angel cake for dippers and then proceeded to dip them into the chocolate fondue.

Bucky and Steve got a box of macaroons, vanilla and chocolate cupcakes, cookies, raspberry rose and milk chocolate eclairs.

"We can share our treats, if you want to." Bucky offered. Ryan nodded,

"I want." she confirmed. Rei got sakura and green tea mochi. Hiro was unable to keep away from the chocolate fondue much to Rei's dismay.

"You and your sweet tooth!" he moaned. Ryan and Pietro cheered.

"Finally, an adult that understands and loves sweets too!" they chorused. Shuichi brought strawberry & cream eclairs, red velvet cupcakes, and some dippers for the chocolate fondue. Said dippers were; strawberries, cherries, raspberries, wafers, angel cake, shortbread, and marshmallows.

"We can share." he said to Hiro and Rei. Hiro brightened while Rei sighed into relief.

"Sure." they smiled as they looked at the drinks menu.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott and Allison were out on a date. They went to a bistro and ordered soup and sandwiches. They flirted over their respective meals. As the date came to an end, they kissed and smiled.


	9. Narrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives break down motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-10 will be posted next.

A few days later, the detectives' investigation was still ongoing. The killer was confirmed to be the phantom. They had managed to narrow down the suspect list to three people. They met to discuss their findings.

"We have Grey, Abigail, and Karim." they said.

"They either have motive or opportunity." they finished. They sighed, which one was behind it all?

* * *

**_BAM theatre;  
_ **

****The phantom plotted in their lair. They looked at the newspaper before tossing it aside in disgust. Blast it! The police didn't show any signs of leaving! Add to that, they now had a couple of pesky gumshoes on their tail!

* * *

That evening, the couples went out to dinner at an Italian restaurant. Afterwards, they watched Wicked at Broadway Ave. They laughed and cried at Elphaba's heartbreaking tale. Fiyero and Elphaba's love story was touching. 

They sang along to What is This feeling? and several other songs. When it was time for curtain call, they gave the cast a standing ovation.

* * *

**_eating area, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

****The families plus Chris, Isaac, and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of taco rice casserole, greens salad, and cornbread. They talked over their delicious meal. It was a nice break from the worries and stress.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they talked about their respective days, Lottie's party plans, and Valentine's Day. Steve went through a checklist as they went over the party details.

When the night grew late, they set the list aside and got up to head upstairs. They exchanged kisses before climbing the stairs...


	10. Alibis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives interrogate their suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 will be posted next.

Grey, Karim, and Abigail met up. They were all tense and concerned.

"So, what are your alibis?" Natasha asked.

"I had an engagement party to attend." Abigail began.

"I went to a party and got blackout drunk." Karim answered.

"I was home with some Chinese food and beer." Grey admitted.

"Okay, we'll be corroborating." Natasha warned. They got on it as soon as possible.

* * *

**_Hayden Planetarium, American Museum of Natural History;_ **

Masumi, Ryan, Alicia, Boyd, and Erica took the Rogers-Barnes kids, and Boyd's younger siblings on a field trip to the museum. They visited Rose Center for Earth and Space, Cosmic Pathway, Hall of the Universe, Scales of the Universe, and Hall of Planet Earth.

The planetarium came with a theater. They had fun learning about outer space and its secrets. They left the museum discussing what they'd learned.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives held a meeting. They were at their wits' end. They had long run out of leads and time was running out.

"What do we do now?! Opening night is tonight!" Stiles was saying.

"We need to set a trap. It's our only shot." Shuichi sighed. So the group sat down to formulate a plan...

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed before going up to their bedroom. They stripped and got on the bed while Bucky got the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, while kissing up his body.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out for as long as possible.

"Hurry up!" Steve pleaded.

"Patience." Bucky replied. A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit more before spilling his own seed deep inside his husband. As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky kissed Steve.

* * *

**_BAM theatre;  
_ **

That evening, the detectives staked out the dressing rooms. They found hiding places and settled down to wait. Their efforts paid off when footsteps were heard.

Moments later, the culprit walked in and headed to the dressing table. They got a bottle from their pockets and switched it with an identical bottle on the table.

They turned to leave and was nearly at the door when their arm was grabbed.

"Gotcha!" Jimmy declared.


	11. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspect is cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. The remaining chapters for this fic will be posted tmw, along with BSI.

A tense silence fell over the room as the detectives and phantom stared at each other. Grey glared at them. He was furious.

"Why didn't you leave well alone?!" he raged.

* * *

**_dressing room, BAM theatre;  
_ **

The air was thick with tension as both sides stared each other down. Finally, Grey broke the silence with a confession.

"Fine, I did it all! I messed with the equipment and other studff here. I killed Mia!" Grey confessed.

"Why?" they asked.

"I had some money troubles, okay?! I placed a bet. I would have a payoff if the play failed!" Grey exclaimed.

"That's no reason to murder!" came the retort. All of sudden, Grey broke free and fled the room.

* * *

After the detectives recovered, they gave chase. They chased Grey to the stage. He burst onto the stage right in the middle of the first act. The actors were totally confused along with the audience.

Some actors even tried to chase Grey off stage. Sadly, the crew member had one final ace up his sleeve. He stared a fire with a set of matches used for other productions. Screams went up as all the hell broke loose...

* * *

Within ten minutes, fire trucks and police cars arrived at the theater. The fire crew got right to work, putting out the blaze. There was total chaos. Everyone had made it outside, but not without injury.

Some citizens were coughing. Grey had been injured by the fire and had to be dragged out of there. The detectives handed him over to Parrish.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up as they spoke.

"It's finally over." Stiles was saying.

"I didn't expect such a dramatic finale." Derek commented.

"We should have, given his previous actions." Stiles replied. Derek groaned as he changed the subject,

"Let's just forget about the case for now and just relax." Derek suggested. Stiles smiled and they resumed cuddling.


	12. Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media is in a frenzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12- the epi will be posted next.

**_City Hall, New York City, New York;_ **

The police and mayor held a press conference. Reporters were there with pencils and notepads. They had burning questions.

"Daily Bulge! Why was there a fire on Opening Night?" a reporter asked.

"The New York Times! Is the man you arrested the Phantom?" another reporter wanted to know.

"Wall Street Journal! What is your opinion on the fire?" a reporter queried.

Fury held up his hands as he started the press conference.

"We have caught the culprit behind Mia's death and the sabotage." he announced.

"We are taking questions." the mayor added. Then they started to field questions.

* * *

While the press conference was underway, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam went on a double date to a basketball game. They had fun cheering on their favorite players as they performed trick shoots and shot hoops; When the game ended, they were on their feet.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Botanic Gardens;_ **

Rei, Shuichi, Hiro, and their friend Jodie visited the botanic gardens. They toured the greenhouse and marveled at the gorgeous flora. There were collections of bonsai, cacti, and tropical plants.

"In spring, they have sakura trees. They also have other kinds of plants such as herb, magnolias, and roses. They even have a Japanese hill and pond garden." Shuichi recalled.

"Sounds fun." Rei smiled.

"We'll have to come back then." Jodie nodded.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had bonding time with their children. They sat down to play memory match. They took turns matching cards. The game ended when there were no more cards.

"Can we play again?" Drew asked his parents.

"Another time." Bucky promised.

* * *

**_Shuichi's bedroom, Akai apartment;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They went to their bedroom and locked the door. Then they stripped and got on the bed while Rei got the lube.

Rei coated his fingers and prepped Shuichi all the while kissing him. When Shuichi was deemed to be ready, Rei covered his cock with lube and got in between his thighs.

Rei then thrust inside of Shuichi and waited. When Shuichi had adjusted, he let his husband know. So Rei started a slow, steady pace dragging it out.

Twenty minutes later, they were close to their climaxes. So Rei took Shuichi in hand and stroked him to orgasm. Shuichi screamed as he made a mess of both of their stomachs.

Three minutes later, Rei came deep inside of his husband. As they both recovered from their climaxes in the aftermath, Rei kissed Shuichi hard.


	13. Festivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives and families go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Springbrooks residents visited the center for the Valentine's Day festival. Food and game booths had been set up.

Classroom A was the art & crafts center where V-Day cards could be made. In the cafeteria, booths sold food such as hot dogs, burgers, fries, pretzels, and soda. Other V-day themed goodies were sold.

In the theater, dance, martial arts, and gymnastics clubs showed off demonstrations of what they were learning to interested visitors. The visitors milled around the center excitedly. They were ready for a day of fun.

* * *

**_the gym, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Bucky and Steve brought their children to the festival as a family. They headed to the gym where the game booths were held. The games varied from bean bag toss to knock down with a Valentine's Day twist.

Prizes consisted of plush toys to spinning tops. The kids ran from game to game. They played and won prizes. They had fun overall.

* * *

 The couples also attended the festival. They had fun sampling treats and watched the demos. The club members would perform warm ups before starting their routines.

Lively dances were performed, accompanied by music.

"They sure worked hard on those." Stiles commented as they watched young martial arts break blocks, show off roundhouse kicks, certain strikes and blocks.

The gymnasts came and showed off cartwheels, handsprings, somersaults, and many more. When they had finished, the audiences clapped and gave them a standing ovation.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The next day, Spinel visited the agency to say thank you. He brought a gift basket filled with strawberries, pretzels, and oreo cookies dipped in chocolate and covered with pink and red sugar sprinkles, cake pops, Ghirardelli chocolate bars, a bag of Hershey kisses covered with pink foil, and Dove milk chocolate hearts.

A popcorn tin with regular buttered popcorn, cheddar and caramel popcorn was included. there even was gift cards to AMC theatre, Starbucks, Melting Pot, and Barnes & Noble. There was even pink roses and a thank you card included.

"This is a thank you for your hard work." Spinel smiled.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and exchanged kisses. The couple couldn't stop kissing.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shuichi go back to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Matryoshka Mystery will be posted next.

Rei and Shuichi returned to Japan for a visit. They got off the plane and got a cab with Hiro.

"Back home for a visit. Let's make it count." Shuichi said.

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families got together with Chris, Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle for brunch. Brunch consisted of cheesy potatoes, breakfast casseroles, pancakes, cinnamon buns, and biscuits. 

The mood was merry as they discussed their plans for the week. When brunch ended, they got up to clean up.

* * *

**_gym at Brooklyn Tech High School;_ **

Brett, Liam, and their friends attended V-day's dance. The gym was decorated in pink, red, and white. The couples headed to the dance floor, while singles went to the refreshment table or mingled with their friends.

Some were hellbent on keeping their prankster friends far away from the punch. Despite everything, they had fun and marked the dance as another successful night.

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, and the other adult couples went to Olive Garden for dinner. They ordered either soup or salad. Pasta was the main course. Dessert was either black tie mousse cake or cheesecake. They smiled as they talked over their meal. Overall, it was the perfect date.

* * *

**_Heather's bedroom, Hale penthouse;  
_ **

Heather, Danielle, and Rose watched romance movies such as; You've Got Mail, Leap Year, Pride & Prejudice, The Notebook, and The Princess Bride. They settled down with trail mix and lemonade to watch the movies.

They laughed and cried at the movies. At the end of The Princess Bride as the credits rolled, they stood up.

"This was wonderful!" Danielle beamed.

**_the den, Hale penthouse;_ **

Rose, Isaac, and Camden kept the Rogers-Barnes brood company as they camped out in the den with sleeping bags or such. They had pajamas on. Camden and Isaac were the only ones dressed.

They had Disney movies ready to be watched. The lineup were; Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Herbie Goes Bananas, Frozen, and Moana.

They put in Mary Poppins and settled in to watch said movie. From start to end, the kids loved the plot and action. Lottie and Wanda bounced as they watched Frozen.

"That reminds me, there's a part 2 coming out this Nov." Ryan announced.

"Can we watch Frozen 2?" the girls chorused.

"Ask your parents." Ryan answered.

"Okay." they chorused. Then they resumed watching Frozen.

* * *

**_Melting Pot;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were seated at their own table in the restaurant. They had cheese and chinese fondue for dinner. Dippers consisted of bread, meat, and veggies. Dessert was chocolate fondue. Dippers were angelfood cake, wafers, cookies, and fruit. They had white wine and water to drink.

The couple smiled and flirted over their romantic meal. At the end of their date, they shared a sweet kiss.

After their bizarre case, the detectives were happy to relax and enjoy the holiday with their loved ones. They couldn't wait to see what the rest of the month and year brought...


End file.
